zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
The Prepper
The Prepper (John William Wright) is a mysterious voice that guides the player in ZombiU. He is also a major quest giver and provides the tutorial for the player when they begin the game. He is the first character that the player will interact with. To reveal some of The "Prepper's" past on the page below: Envelopes Theory on past The Prepper's real name is John William Wright. He was a member of the Ravens of Dee and likely had a relationship with Sondra. He was considered the best prepper and part of the "Omega group" (elite soldiers assigned to protect the Queen, possibly some tech specialist). He tried to warn the Queen about Dee's prophecy but was thrown into a psych ward. After he was free to leave, he left the Ravens, most likely blaming them for what happened to him. The experience must have also changed his view on the prophecy, believing that there is no "panacea" or cure to the outbreak. Proof *When you retrieve the first book for the doc, he will say that the "Prepper Pad" looks like something the Omega group used. He also give you a upgrade for the pad. Hinting some form of involvement in the Omega group. (lets not forget that The Prepper claims to have made the "Prepper Pad") *The first envelope found in the game is a letter from Sondra to John. Sondra even mentions John once the player arrive at the Ravens' headquarters, and says he was the best prepper, locked up for trying to warn the queen, and "was never the same". *The Prepper mentions belonging to the military, adding to the possibility of being a member of the Omega group. *He helped the Ravens of Dee build safe houses, hinting involvement with the Ravens. *He doesn't believe in a cure. For someone to have a belief like that, one most have gone through something very painful, commonly a great deal of humiliation. And since "John" was locked up after trying to warn the queen, this possibly hint that "John" and The Prepper are the same person. *The Prepper called the Queen of England a sentient lizard, this could support both being in the Omega group and Ravens. If he is "John" then he would most likely hold a grudge for the Queen for locking him up. *"John" tried to warn the queen. But how does one contact the queen? Via political power or military status. So,The Prepper probably had military status before the outbreak and there is a chance that he was in the Omega group. *The Doc has some knowledge on Dee's prophecy, so someone most have told him. Maybe "John" did. *The Prepper clearly hates the ravens, so why would he have helped them build safe houses in the past? Trivia *The Prepper is voiced by Richard Hawley. *The Prepper is a fervent believer in the prophecy of John Dee. *He apparently worked for the British military pre-outbreak. *The Prepper may have other conspiracy beliefs as well, at one point stating that the queen of England is a sentient lizard, though this may be a joke on his part. this also seems to be a reference to conspiracy theorist David Icke as well. *The Prepper states that he worked with the Ravens of Dee in building multiple safe houses, possibly meaning that he is aiding not only the player, but multiple people. *Though the game is based in London, The Prepper has a very strong Yorkshire (Sheffield) accent. *The Prepper is annoyed when the player aids other survivors (Vikram, The Ravens of Dee, The Doc, etc.) *He believes that the "panacea" or the cure does not exist. *While he does make an appearance later in the game, his face is never seen in the game. *He seems to have an amputated right leg, as seen in the cutscene of his only appearance. *If you take a look at the Envelope's page, you will see a relationship with Sondra WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight Category:ZombiU Characters